Naruto's Girl Problem
by RBack
Summary: Naruto has a girl problem that's arising. Read Summary on inside. T is just for anything I might add in later D, pairing: Mostly NaruxIno, but there will be other hints.
1. Chapter 1

RBack is Back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You will see this once in my story.

Summary: Naruto and Sakura are currently living under the same roof. They are not in a relationship whatsoever. So, one day bored Sakura decides to invite Ino for a ? day slumber Party. Fun fun fun. At least for Sakura and Ino. Well well, Sakura maybe dragging a few friends along the jealous fighting over Naruto party.

Naruto laid on the couch, his eyes peering up at the ceiling. One of his hands behind his head, the other lazily hanging off the couch. His eyes closed, in thought. What was Naruto thinking? He wasn't really thinking. More like daydreaming about what he would be like when he was Hokage. He loved the fact. He loved the idea of being the Hokage and being respected, loved, and has admirers and kids that wanted to be him. He could daydream about this all- Oomph! Naruto quickly jumped out of his daydream world. He opened his eyes and everything was black. What happened? He realized that there was a pillow on his face.

Naruto smirked. He grabbed the pillow up and looked around. ' Where could my opponent be? ' Naruto thought. His ninja sense's quickly picked his opponent to be behind the large Urn. Naruto quietly snook around and threw his projectile hitting the enemy head on.

"Oww! Naruto! I didn't throw that hard!" Sakura yelled. Anger flaring in her eyes. Naruto's faced dropped in an instant to Sakura's fiery burning eyes. She had her arms stretched as hard as she could down to her hips to restrain from hitting him, which did not work. She hit him across the head causing a bump to rise. Naruto's dazed and pained expression spread on his face. Sakura struggled to keep a straight and angry face.

Naruto held his hands to his head in pain. "Gah! That hurt!" He yelled.

"Of course it did! That's the point!" Sakura yelled back at him. Adding a little ' Hmph ' pout at the end. She loudly walked off to the door.

"Wait! Where you going?" Naruto asked, running up to her his hand still rubbing his head. She glanced over her shoulder at him. Then she opened the door and while leaving she replied with 3 words.

"To find Ino."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura closed the door practically in front of Naruto. ' Serves him right ' Sakura thought, she smiled and snickered her nose in delight. _Cha! I showed him!_ Her inner Sakura yelled. She stopped about 8 paces away from Naruto's apartment door. Putting her hands on her hips, she looked to the left and right. ' Now, where could Ino be? ' Sakura pondered about this for a few moments. People walking by wondering why she was standing there, her hands on her hips, her smile so radiant, yet she just stood there.

Sakura then jumped to the right onto the tip of a rock and started darting with the speed of a quick monkey towards Ino's Flower Shop. ' That's where she'd likely be ' Sakura thought, sounding like Ms. Obvious. Jumping rocks to trees, to more trees, to running on the ground, making several stylish moves, she finally arrived at the shop of Flowers!

Sakura glanced down at herself, making sure her regular attire was straightened out. She flicked a tick off of her red and white dress and dusted it off. She then knocked on the door of Ino's flower shop. Taking a step back and then plastering a smile on her face she looked straight forward. When the door opened she closed her eyes, put on a big grin and waved. "Hello..." she opened her eyes to peer at who was at the doorway. There standing was Ino. "Ino!" She completed her sentence.

"Uhh, hello Sakura, why'd you knock?" asked Ino. Sakura opened her eyes at the thought of Ino's lack of intelligence.

"I can't just barge in and say hello!" Sakura answered, feeling confident. Ino held back a laugh but a tiny bit got through which sounded like a snort. "What?" Sakura asked, her curiosity biting her. She hated it when Ino did that.

"This is a store, you can come in anytime you want Forehead-Girl" Ino replied. Sakura felt stupid at that. But she wasn't here to fight. She had a question that maybe would annoy and possibly mentally rip apart Naruto.

"Hey Ino, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked, the question flying out of the blue. Ino surprised at the sudden question, quickly caught her composure, since she was expecting an insult and held back her counter, since Sakura didn't say anything invasive, there was nothing to counter.

"Uhm, sure?" Ino replied confused at how quickly the topic changed. Sakura's face brightened. ' Crap! I can't change my answer now! ' Ino thought almost dying to chew on her fingernails at the moment. She laughed a nervous laugh.

"Great! Can you come over right now?" Sakura asked. Ino stared at Sakura for a moment. ' What is Sakura planning? ' Ino thought. ' It could be some prank, some kind of trap. Of humiliation, pain, jealousy, hmm, but what is she trying to get at? ' Ino thought. Then finally regaining her leap back to reality she answered the question...

"Why?" With another question. Sakura was taken back for a millisecond, she thought this question was popped up, but by the sudden smile on Ino's face surprised Sakura a little bit. Sakura formed a reasonable and truthful answer to Ino as to not have anything leading to suspicion.

"Well, I kind of want to get back at Naruto at something. So I was wondering, we could double team him down." Sakura replied, with the plan.

"What? Take down that small brat? I knew you were too weak to do it by yourself, I thought you had your boyfriend under control." Ino remarked, wanting a little fight to arise. Sakura saw right through it, and played along.

"Hey! He ain't my boyfriend you ugly pig." Sakura replied, a small vain showing on her forehead. Sakura sighed. "Besides, why are you so offensive? Are you weaker then him?" Sakura teased. Knowing the proud Yamanaka would not take down a "simple" challenge.

Ino instantly glared and held up a fist. "I'm not afraid of him!" Ino roared back at Sakura, getting almost eye to eye. Sakura smirked.

"Then you should have no problem." She said, turning around, crossing her arms and taking a few steps away from Ino. Ino walked up to the right of the Sakura.

"I accept your challenge forehead-girl! When?" Ino asked and accepted at the same time. Sakura pondered a moment, making Ino shift her position to her hand on her hip while leaning slightly to the left a little bit.

"Hmm, I think we should have this little **party** starting tonight, and let's see. Let's make it last as long as possible, until he snaps, and when he does... wanna keep going?" Sakura asked. Loving the sight of seeing Naruto in much pain. ' _That'll show that little punk for messing me with all these past years!_ ' her Inner Sakura yelled, having a victory stance with arm and chin held high.

"How bout just one day? I don't think I want to see you two flirting for me then one night." Ino replied. Her eyes met Sakura, which Sakura had her eyes in blue flame, her face slightly burning, but showing no blush.

"I AM NOT FLIRTING WITH NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, her frustration getting the better of her. She stuck a finger at Ino. "You're such a weakling. I live with Naruto, you can't even handle one night with him." Sakura hissed. Her words cutting deep into Ino. Which, Ino was not very happy...

"Oh, you think I'm a weakling? I can last longer with Naruto with you! Heck, I hang out with Shikamaru and Chouji all day, Naruto is no problem!" Ino bragged. Taking pride in the information she threw at Sakura.

Sakura glared at Ino, who glared back. Their eyes emitting an electrical force that met each other and battle for a few seconds. After that they both turned around, arms crossing with a quick _humph_. They didn't move. Trying to force the other one to leaving and telling the other that they were the loser for leaving so early. After about a minute Sakura decided to break the silence.

"So when do you actually want to come over?" Sakura huffed, not bothering to even look to the right or left, keeping her eye straight ahead. Sakura didn't hear any ruffle movements or anything, and she thought that Ino was pondering about the question and trying to arrange a time that would be suitable.

"I'll probably come on over when I'm... done with dinner." Ino replied. Ino replied coolly, her voice sounding no emotion and she had full confidence in what she said. Ino and Sakura stayed there, before Ino's dad got mad.

"Come on in Ino! No point fighting anymore!" Inoichi(Is that how you spell it?) yelled. "Sakura, go back to your house! I'm sure Naruto can't handle himself for this long!" He yelled again. Sakura agreed. Ino went in but before she could close the door Sakura yelled in.

"I'll see you there..." Sakura said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat on the ground of his room, his shades opened to the max to let all the available light in. He had scrolls and books scattered around him in a full 360 degree position. Clearly Naruto was trying to catch up on his Ninja skills. After all. _Old Man_ wanted Naruto to his best. Old man, the best hokage yet, at least to Naruto. Naruto wanted to be just like him, except not be so lazy and do more stuff then sit around with his bamboo hat with cloth hanging down with it.

Naruto stared at the text. _Focus your chakra to your hand, and then relax it with chakra still at your hand. Afterwards focus on pushing your chakra out towards the object. When you do this, you should feel like there's a hot thread going right through your hand. If you complete this correctly, you should be able to hold objects without physically touching them._ Naruto has been trying to do this trick for the past half hour. He still couldn't get it.

' Where's Sakura when you need her? ' Naruto thought. Then quickly chuckling. ' Oh yea, she got mad. ' Naruto remembered, scratching his chin. Naruto felt bad, like he always did when she ran away. He was always just joking but Sakura found it as an act of stupidity and annoyingness. But hey, she can't stay away forever she lives here. Though there was a few times she slept at Ino's house, after much debate. ' Ha, knowing those two it'd be one heck of a debate. ' Naruto thought. A grin appeared on his face at the thought.

Naruto pushed aside all of the scrolls and books and went to use the bathroom. After all, all of this chakra using took its toll. After the bathroom, it'll be time for a snack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened the door to her home, expecting Naruto to be sitting on the couch, then throwing a fit because of her sudden absence. If it was not that, it'd probably be the fact that she had slammed the door almost on his face, she hoped it would but it didn't. How hard she would've laughed if it did. But to her relief and disappointment, Naruto was nowhere in sight.

' Trap? ' Sakura pondered, but she knew Naruto wouldn't get this mad at this event. They've been through a lot lot worse. ' So where is little Naruto? ' Sakura thought again. She quietly closed the door and still hand on doorknob she leaned in, looking in the living room. She let go and tip toed to the large urn. Peering around it, she didn't see him in the kitchen either.

But to answer her curiosity, the toilet flushed from the bathroom. ' Oh ' Sakura thought. She then quickly moved to the right of the hallway exit and awaited Naruto to come towards the area. That's where she would ambush him with a... flowerpot!

Sakura heard the door slide. ' Good ' she thought, ' He's coming '. Sakura was ready, no... she's more then ready. Sakura may not have much physical strength, but she knows what she's doing when it comes to a trap.

As Naruto's yellow hair came into view she brought the iron fist of a clay pot down onto his head and with a smash it went. The pieces scattered around Naruto and Sakura, while dirt and the flower stuck up from Naruto's head as if nothing happened and his head was always been the dirt that sheltered it.

Naruto slowly turned his head to Sakura, pure hate as his expression. Sakura jumped back in fear, a quick tiny scream escaping her lips, ' Oh no! He didn't go un-conscious! ' Sakura thought as he looked like he was going to do an attack of some sort. But to her relief, his expression went dull and tired as he fell to the ground with a thud. She smiled. Now, to quickly tie him up before Ino arrives.

End of 1st Chapter! How did you like that for a comeback story!

-


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for short chapter last one. It looked long on Microsoft word! Anyways here's your second portion of the pie. I think there might be lotsa chapters. Depending on my mood for the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto instantly felt a pang on his head before he woke up. How weird was that? I mean, one moment he's walking, after a refreshing bathroom break, and then bam. He's dead. Was he dead? Is this the few seconds he gets to think before he gets sent to Heaven. I mean, hey... I've been a good guy. I've still never killed anyone, and I've done many good deeds... uhh kinda.

Naruto couldn't open his eyes for a few seconds. He grumbled and groaned. He was gonna reach his hand up to rub his eyes. But to no avail, he found them bound. Naruto now, forced to open his eyes was blurred and blinded by the light. Naruto instantly squinted his eyes.

' _Where am I? Why am I tied up? What's the jutsu to escape this again?_ ' Naruto all thought at once, which only succeeding him to get a minor headache. "Ahh! Stop glaring that light at me!" Naruto shouted aloud. Naruto waited for a moment, and peeked an eye open, the light was still as bright as ever. "Are you deaf? I said turn that light down!" Naruto ordered.

"I don't think you're in any situation to order me around Naruto." Came a feminine voice somewhere in front of him. Naruto gritted his teeth and growled.

"Who are you? What do you think you're doing tying me up in my own house?" Naruto yelled at them, struggling to get loose to attack them. He heard a giggle.

"This is my house too ya know." Came the voice. Naruto's brain instantly clicked. ' It's Sakura! But why is she tying me up? Is it because of what I did earlier? ' Naruto thought. Naruto instantly felt a pang of fear.

"Hey Sakura, if it's about what happened earlier, I'm sorry... so can you let me go now?" Naruto apologized. He heard a someone tsking him. Trying to open his eyes again to get a look at Sakura, which resulted in another eyeful of light, blind sighting him, and causing him to close his eyes again.

"It's not about that Naruto." Sakura's voice came. Naruto thought anxiously, ' what could it be about? ' As if on cue, Sakura's voice cut through his heart.

"I tied you up so I could have fun with you." Sakura's voice echoed through his ears. Naruto was in fear at first, and then delighted, then in fear again.

"What kind of fun?" Naruto gulped, he wasn't used to this kind of girl attention, not even stranger attention or any kind of attention related to the "playing" around with him. So in his in-experienced manner, he was clueless. The light turned off. Naruto opened his eyes, but only saw Pink hair. She was going to whisper something to him.

"Just let me touch you." She stated. Naruto almost wet his pants. But to his luck...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NARUTO!" Sakura and Ino yelled caused the boy to jump out of his bed and almost fall off as well. Sakura laughed, and Ino snorted holding back her laughter.

"Mrh?" Naruto grumbled, still entangled in his blanket. Sakura sighed and Ino put her hands on her hips. Naruto looked up, and they were both glaring down at him. "What are you all staring at?" Naruto asked. They both left the room. Smiling and tempting to high-five each other during the exit. Naruto glared. But then he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good thing they didn't see it..." Naruto quickly decided to go change before anyone saw a cylinder sticking out from his pants. Naruto sighed. ' _This is going to be a rough night._ '

Naruto looked around, he was walking and then pang. So now they put him back into his bed?

While the two girls left laughing Sakura made a mental note in mind. ' _Good thing at the last second I decided to not tie him up, Ino might've thought I liked him or something which is way to disgusting to even imagine! _'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Ino bursted into laughter after they were in safe distance. Sakura leaning against the wall, and Ino was hitting the wall in laughter. They tried to stop their laughter so Naruto wouldn't find out, but found it too hard to stop.

"Oh, that was good." Sakura commented, after a breathe of sweet relaxation. Ino nodded in agreement.

"Too priceless..." Ino sighed. She hadn't laughed this hard in quite awhile. Last time she laughed this hard, was when Chouji was sucking on Shikamaru's hair in his sleep when their squad was out on a camp mission.

"Did you see his stain?" Sakura asked, taking breaths in between her laughs, as she laughed hard. That only made Ino laugh harder while trying to stop. But when they finally realized that, they both stuck their tongues out in disgust.

"How do you put up with him?" Ino asked, her confidence slightly lowering at spending a few nights in this house. Sakura smiled, she tapped a finger on her chin as she thought.

' _Hmm... I know! You should tell Ino..._ '

"Well, he's not that bad of a guy." Sakura suggested, the thought of him being a guy that she was looking for not running a good taste on her tongue. Ino smirked at that remark.

"What, are you having feelings for him?" Ino asked, smiling as she nudged Sakura. Sakura sighed as she felt that anger rising. The vein on her forehead and her neck was popping when she snarled at Ino.

"Ino..." Sakura grumbled. Ino had put on a "tough" look and stood up to her. Sakura was just about to say something when...

"What was that about?" Naruto jumped up, coming completely out of nowhere. This slightly shocked Sakura, since she was used to Naruto's weird sudden appearances, but Ino jumped a little bit.

They peered over at Naruto, who was wearing a white T-shirt, a nice change from his orange attire, but he also had orange pants and socks on. Ino stared in disgust at the boy. ' _How can someone like such a horrible color_? ' she thought.

"Can't two girls laugh?" Ino replied to his question. She was about to ignore him, and ask Sakura where the kitchen was, which was behind her by the way. But the little "brat" jumped in.

"I mean the yelling and waking me up! What was that for?" Naruto yelled at her, and sent a glare to Sakura, who held in a laugh. '_Phew! He doesn't remember I knocked him out! _' Ino almost smiled. She thought of a comeback, her mind blasting through possible things to say.

"What? It's not our faults that **you** snore so loud." Ino replied. Emphasizing 'you' big time. Naruto glanced back at her, scrunching it up in anger. Ino replied the same why. The two put on angry glares at each other. Neither blinking. Sakura smiled.

' _Staring contest? Oooh what fun. '_ she thought and watched the two. The contest lasted about 2 minutes, before Ino blinked. She scowled. Sakura stopped smiling. ' _No one ever beats Ino! How did he do that? He couldn't last about 10 seconds last time! _'

Flashback

_It was in the end of the fall and beginning of winter. Sakura and Naruto now had to both sleep in the warmest room, which was the guest room. She hated this house, and so did Naruto. But they were stuck here and there was nowhere else to go. So they just had to use the best of their capabilities to work with what they have. That was... to sleep in the same room, on the same bed._

_Of course, being herself, Sakura made him sleep on the floor, which in Naruto's mind was fine by him, since the heater was on one side of the room and the bed was on another. So Naruto just slept by the heater. Sakura smirked at his idea, knowing he'll be too hot in the middle of the night and leave the room leaving all the heat to herself._

_It was halfway, and she hadn't really felt any warmthness from the heater. Naruto was almost bear hugging it, it wasn't like the heater was warm, and it was quite hot since she turned it on max to get him off. But to her annoyance, Naruto didn't budge. Sakura started getting angry, which would be logical, since she's not getting any heat besides her own body heat._

_So being Sakura, she yelled at the sleeping form of Naruto. He groggily snored on some more. She gritted her teeth and growled a bit. She was about to yell again but heard him sleep talking._

_"Aghh... Must, become Hokage. Need respect... I deserve. " Naruto grumbled. Sakura smiled. **' he always did want to become Hokage. But even if he did become Hokage that won't mean he'll get the respect he so 'write fully' deserves! '** Sakura thought. She scooted over the bed and then walked over to Naruto. Her footsteps making a soft noise against the old wood. There was an occasionally squeak that Sakura would put force on to wake him up. Still, the creak didn't even effect his hearing even if he was awake!_

_Sakura continued stepping over discarded items on the ground, which would possibly be his study materials. Though the room was as big as 8 ft. by 9 ft. **' How come this room is so small, yet there's so much space? ' **Sakura asked herself when she stood next to Naruto. She looked down at his sleeping form. Naruto was bear hugging the Heater, his drool was sliding down the metal frame, only to be evaporated._

_**' Is this why it kind of stinks? ' **Sakura asked herself and sniffed the air. Her face grimaced as she agreed. She took a mental note about Making, not asking him, to brush his teeth._

_She softly nudged him with her feet. "Naruto, wake up." she plainly stated, her voice dripping with seriousness. She waited a few seconds before nudging him a little harder and more of the nudging. "Naruto, I'm serious. Wake Up." She stated louder. Her response was a groan from Naruto who softened his bear hug on the Heater and laid back down on the ground. She peered down at her fellow roommate._

_She would never admit herself to being Naruto's girlfriend. But she did think he looked 'decent' when he was sleeping. She never would think of him as cute, though she almost did a few times when he was hugging a pillow or pouting. But to think of him as someone she'd be with forever would probably be a joke... or a death trap. Though living with him now is a very hard living. From day one, she wanted to move, from day one she wanted to leave this place and get somewhere around Ino's house, or maybe hang out with Hinata and get as many sleepovers she could._

_But for the time being she could just stay here with Naruto, the only one that let her live here for as long as she needed. She even told him that she just might not be here the next day, he still treated her like a royal guest, and maybe as a royal pain._

_Sakura smiled seeing the moonlight lightly rest on his face and hair. It wasn't enough to marvel at him, but she still decided he was 'decent.'_

_**' Getting back to business '** Sakura reminded herself. She nudged Naruto's face with her feet, her toe poking in his cheek. "Naruto... WAKE UP!" She yelled. She forcedly pushed in and moved his head across the ground. Naruto instantly sat up and bonked his head on the heater. "Aghhhh!" Naruto yelled as he put his hand on his forehead in pain and... well, more pain._

_"What was that for Sakura?" Naruto yelled and stood up, facing her head on. His face was squeezed into pain and anger. His eyes were almost closed, his eyebrows turned into what seemed to be a glare if his eyes were open, but his mouth was shaped almost into a frown._

_Sakura on the other hand was holding back her laughter then really paying attention to Naruto. Her sense of humor was still awake. She snorted and giggled a few times while he was in pain but quickly corrected herself when he asked her the question._

_"Well, you were hogging all the heat, I had to wake you up!" Sakura yelled, a glare quickly surfaced on her face._

_Naruto returned it, and with that he glared back, his eyes open now. "What do you expect? You got me sleeping on the ground without a blanket OR pillow!" Naruto yelled back. Sakura breathed out a "Hmph!"_

_"It's not my fault you forgot to get your own." Sakura replied, her words burning his stupidity. Naruto stunned, quickly thought of his comeback. He had nothing. He looked over at the bed and then an idea popped into his head._

_"Well, I thought **I** was going to get the bed!" Naruto yelled at her. He pointed to the bed. Sakura smiled and simply stated._

_"Ladies first." Sakura she said in an as-a-matter-a-fact kind of tone. Naruto just stood there calculating some kind of comeback. But nothing came to his mind. So he simply glared at her. Sakura glared back, their eyes meeting in a duel. In after 5 to 7 seconds of staring Naruto quickly blinked and averted his eyes._

_Sakura smiled. **' I won! In your face Naruto! ' **Sakura thought. "You can't even look in my eyes for 10 seconds!" Sakura stated. Naruto growled. Then he triumphantly stood up to her and showed her his 'defiant' face._

_"You cheated!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura gasped for a second then shot him an angry glare and wavered a finger at him._

_"Just because you lost doesn't mean I cheated Naruto..." Sakura warningly growled back at him. Naruto knew what would happen if he snarled at her. Naruto knew she would just knock him out. So Naruto just huffed and then walked out of the room._

_"Hmph!" Sakura puffed and went back to bed. Unknowingly to her, the heater is now broken._

End Flashback

Ino stared at Naruto. Who was STILL staring back at her, not blinking. Sakura was amazed.

"How'd you beat Ino?" asked Sakura. She opened her ears widely for this one, '_ maybe he's been practicing or something? I mean he's now a shinobi so I guess he got better but this much better?_' Sakura thought.

There was no reply from Naruto, he was still staring at Ino. Ino was feeling a little un-comfortable now. "Hey brat. You won, you can stop staring at me like you like me now." Ino shot. Ino knew that would get Naruto out of his vegetative state.

Still, Naruto stared at Ino, his posture not moving at all. It didn't even look like he was breathing! Ino was getting freaked. '_ does he like me? Well, I wouldn't blame him if he did. If I was a boy, I'd like me too. _' Ino thought and smiled.

"Dude, stop staring, but if you really want to stare... you better stop." Ino stated. As much as she liked guys, she didn't want this guy liking her. She loved being the center of attention, but having someone like this loud annoying chatterbox liking her was NOT on her list.

Sakura was getting annoyed. "Didn't you hear her idiot!" Sakura yelled and poked him in the head. Slowly, but surely, Naruto fell over like a log. Ino and Sakura gasped as Naruto fell. When Naruto hit the floor there was a loud clang.

What surprised them both was that when Naruto fell, a giant puff of smoke puffed up and there was no Naruto. Both Sakura's and Ino's eyebrow twitched. "A clone..." Sakura said. Ino was stunned.

"Naruto knows how to do clones?" asked Ino. Sakura nodded and shuddered at the same time. She imagined what would happen if 15 Naruto's were running around the house. Ino was impressed. '_So finally he knows how to do something other then talk. _' Ino thought.

"Let's get him." Sakura offered. Ino gladly accepted. They both started bolting for his rooms but not even one step before they stopped. There, was Naruto, standing at the end of the hallway.

"Ahhh!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That'll keep them busy for awhile." Naruto said, grinning like a fox spotting a giant sleeping rat that has no legs. He softly laughed and stretched out his muscles. His head still hurt, he doesn't remember why though. He laughed when he heard yelling. "I hope I can handle those two." Naruto said, talking to himself.

Naruto after getting that nice little ' nap ' of his checked himself in the mirror. After all, a future Hokage's gotta have style! Being somewhat satisfied with himself with the Orange Jumpsuit of his he went to the bathroom... again. Afterwards, Naruto decided to now... ' check ' on the girls. He silently opened the door and peered outside to see his clone standing there eye to eye level with Ino while Sakura stood off to the side.

' _Great! This is my chance to escape and get out of here!_ ' Naruto plotted. He silently creped out, on his tiptoes. He watched the scene closely as he made an attempt to go towards the Guest room. If he could get in there, he could get out with the window, since the window in his was broken and could not open.

Naruto gulped when he thought he saw Ino see him, but he breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes when he was just imagining things. But his eyes instantly panged open when he heard a loud THUD and saw a large puff of smoke. His eyes went wide as he saw two girls looking down in confusion.

' _Gotta get outta here NOW! _' Naruto thought. He tried to quickly move to the guest room as he closely watched the girls. He felt his hand on the slide of the door and right when he was about to open it, he saw the two girls look up straight at him. Naruto's face went blank as fear hit him like belly flopping onto water.

"Ahhh!" was Naruto's only response before the girls charged him, fire in their eyes. Naruto darted for the guest room. He quickly got in and closed it, and held it so it couldn't be open. In mere seconds he felt the force of two girls trying to open the door.

"Stay away!" Naruto yelled as he held his ground.

"Naruto! LET US IN NOW!" Sakura ordered, her voice was like a Drill Sergeant. Naruto fought for his ground.

"Don't make me break this door!" Ino declared and Naruto was shocked. "I'll do it! Don't worry!" Ino shouted. Naruto gulped.

"Uhhh... You'll have to pay if you do!" Naruto said, putting his leg against the wall to get a better defensive stance.

"No I don't!" Ino voice barked. Then, Naruto saw a Kunai stick out from right under his right leg.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled and backed away. He took several steps back before the door open and there stood a very angry Sakura and a now grinning Ino twirling a Kunai around her finger.

"Naruto..." Sakura grumbled... her face was painted in pure rage while Ino smiled.

"Ino! You almost stabbed me!" Naruto panickedly said. Ino put on a sympathetic face.

"Really? Aww... I was really looking forward to it." Ino mischievously grinned. They both got closer to Naruto. He backed up till he was at the window. His old idea popping back into his mind.

"Can't I say something before you both kill me?" Naruto asked. They both stopped. Ino kept advancing.

"No." Ino smiled, showing the most ' innocent ' form of her face. Sakura nodded.

"Well... Cya!" Naruto shouted before jumping out of the window.

Oh snap my 2nd Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Now, I shall continue right where I left off.

Keep the reviews comin!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto jumped right through the window and landed with a soft thud on the ground beneath him. ' _Gotta move fast! _' Naruto thought. He darted straight forward while looking behind him. He saw Sakura and Ino looking right through the window at him, angry faces. ' _What did I do for them to get so angry? _' Naruto asked himself as he dodged a kunai thrown at him. He picked it up for safe keeping and kept running.

' _Wouldn't want a little kid picking that up _' Naruto thought, he laughed at the thought of a kid picking that up and walking up to his or her mom and asking what this is. He looked behind him again, and didn't see the two looking out of the window. ' _Where'd they go? _' Naruto thought as he kept running. He rounded the corner and put his back against the wall and started breathing, catching his breath rather quickly.

"Maybe they went after me." Naruto said that out loud. He peeked over the corner again to see if they were coming after him. No sign. He looked at the rooftops to see where if they were coming from above. He shook his head in a ' no ' when he saw no sign. Feeling a little safe, he turned around and started walking while looking behind him until he bumped into someone.

"Aggghhh! I didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled and put his arms up to block his head. Naruto quickly peeked to see whom he bumped into. What he saw was brown hair.

"Naruto?" her voice came. He put his arms down and greeted his friend with a big grin.

"Tenten!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked up at her surprised face.

"What are you doing...?" Tenten asked. She was heading over to Gai's training grounds when Naruto suddenly bumped into her. With slight distaste she winced at his outfit. ' _What in the name of the Hokage does Naruto see in Orange? _' Tenten asked herself. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Ino, and Sakura! They're after me!" Naruto explained, looking over the corner once again. Tenten raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

'_Hah! I would be too if I caught you wearing this while talking... wait a second... '_ "What did you do to them?" Tenten asked. Her innocent voice piercing into his head. Naruto started yapping before she scowled at him and then he finally told her what he did and their reaction to it.

"Well, I'm guessing they were only joking around Naruto... no need to run away." Tenten said, offering a solution to it as well. "You should just apologize to them Naruto, they'll understand." Tenten resolved. She closed her eyes and emitted a smile for Naruto. When she opened her eyes all she got was a blank stare at her.

' _What? Do I have something on my face? _' Tenten mentally thought to herself. That's the thought she had before he put his hands to his head, closed his eyes and starting panicking while saying "I'm going to die!"

A low growl was starting in her throat. ' _Calm down Tenten, he's just a boy. _' Tenten thought, calming herself before she beated Naruto up. "No you're not going to die, now take my advice would you?" Tenten repeated before pushing him off.

"But..." Naruto started.

"No buts!" Tenten interrupted. She almost laughed at that... _' I almost sound like my mother... '_ She pushed him into the middle of the street and crossed her arms. "Now go!" she growled.

' _Uh-oh! I better listen to her._ ' Naruto thought before walking off, shoulders slumping. ' _Argh, this is useless... they're going to kill me when I get back... maybe I should go get them a gift? Yea! A gift! Then maybe they'll forgive me!_ ' Naruto thought, tapping his chin and his eyes were closed. He smiled. ' _Alright! Now... where do I go for gifts? _' Naruto thought suspiciously.

'_ I know! I'll go ask Iruka-sensei! I bet he knows a load of stuff with what girls like!_ ' Naruto compromised and smiled. "Let's go!" He yelled out-loud, receiving cold stares from some adults. Naruto nervously laughed before leaping to his sensei's house.

----------------------------------- Line Break ---------------------------------------------

After several leaps, saying "hi" to Lee, and a brief pit stop, (hey, we all gotta go sometime!) he was standing outside his sensei's house. ' _So, here we are again hmm? I wonder if he's home_... ' Naruto thought before knocking on the door, looking around the place.

It wasn't much of a house as Naruto would've thought, more of like an apartment complex. I mean, teachers don't get paid much and Iruka was a great teacher and all but his pay didn't nearly give him enough to buy a house of his own. But the Apartment complex was good enough it seemed to Iruka. The door number was labeled 69.

The door opened slightly and Iruka poked his head out.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled and his eyes sparkled as he had a wide grin on his face.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Iruka asked, opening the door fully. Naruto noted that even at home Iruka **still** wore his chunnin outfit. _'Doesn't he wear anything other then that? I mean he's gotta get wardrobe.. It's bad hygiene to wear the same thing a lot. ' _Naruto thought then decided to get serious. Naruto looked at the floor.

" Uhhh... I came here for some advice Iruka-sensei." Naruto said. ' I _hope he can give me some advice_... ' Naruto thought hopefully.

"Sure Naruto, come on in." Iruka said, cheerfulness heavily hinted in his voice as he smiled and opened the door wider, and stepped aside for Naruto to walk in.

When Naruto entered he noted there wasn't much in this place just like his own place. ' _I guess Iruka-sensei and I aren't that much different._ ' Naruto thought and felt a little better about his own apartment complex.

"Sit down Naruto, want anything to drink before we talk?" Iruka asked and smiled it a little bit..

"Do you have any Ramen?" Naruto asked brightly, sitting down on the couch and looking the contents of the table. He spotted a few papers and read the title of one. ' _**Icha Icha Weekly**. What's that_? ' Naruto thought and was going to read more but his sensei snatched the papers and a small blue book away.

_' Darn it! Gotta remember to keep this away from those kids! Don't want what happened to Kakashi happen to me.., ' _Iruka thought before saying, "you shouldn't be reading these Naruto, you are definitely not old enough." Iruka nervously laughed and put them away in a safe place. "I don't have ramen on me right now Naruto, sorry. But what did you want again?" Iruka said, sitting down on a couch opposite of Naruto.

"Oh yea! I wanted to ask you Iruka-sensei... if someone a girl was mad at you, what would you give her to mean that you're sorry?" Naruto asked, glad that he put it in words that he liked.

_' Even Naruto's getting more girl attention then me... great. Back to business.. '_ "Having girl problems Naruto? heh heh. Well, you don't have to give her something to mean that you're sorry. You can go up to her and apologize." Iruka wisely said and smiled. But when he looked at Naruto he saw Naruto with a frown on his face. "What's wrong Naruto? Wasn't the advice I give you good enough?" Iruka asked and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder whilst still smiling at him his eyes closed and his expression fully of happiness!

"Well... it was Iruka-sensei. But I already tried that! After I apologized they just tried to beat me up! Naruto explained and slumped into his seat in utter defeat _' More like kill me, but I can't have Iruka-sensei know that! '_ Iruka shifted positions in his seat as he thought.

"Then you should give them flowers." Iruka stated simply.

"What?" Naruto asked dumbfounded. _' Give them Hours? For what! Talking? Wait a second... that's a great idea! ' _Naruto thought and was about to thank his sensei.

"I said give them flowers Naruto, they'll understand then." Iruka re-stated and nodded at what he said. ' _I hope she doesn't give you a hard time Naruto_... ' Iruka worried.

"Ok! thanks Iruka-sensei! You're the best!" Naruto yelled and darted out of the room. _' Oh flowers... well, flowers first! Then I'll give them hours! '_ Naruto thought happily, grinned and laughed.

"Hey Naruto! I'll treat you to Icharaku's Ramen stand later ok?" Iruka yelled after his student._' Good luck Naruto... '_

"Really? Thanks Iruka-sensei! Hopefully I won't be busy!" Naruto yelled back and there was the sound of the door closing and steps running down the corridor. Iruka rested in his chair and laughed.

"That kid..." Iruka said and went to go continue his Icha Icha weekly paper.

-------------------------------------------- Line Break -----------------------------------------

"So flowers eh? Where do I find flowers?" Naruto asked... "Oh I have an idea!"

20 minutes later...

"GET OUT OF MY GARDEN YOU THEIF!" A rather ' plump ' woman yelled.

"Ahh! Bad idea! I shouldn't have tried to steal her flowers!" Naruto said fear dripping from his words, while his face showed it as well. He hurriedly scurried out of the garden and used his shinobi skills to get out of there really fast.

"That's right! Now you STAY OUT!" she yelled rather loudly, with a rolling pin in both hands. She huffed, flicked her nose, and went back inside to continue her chores. Naruto however was long... gone. He was totally out of air and was breathing rather quickly trying to catch his breath.

"For...a...fat...woman...she's...really...strong..." He said in between breaths. He has one hand on his knees and one on the wall to get support as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal. For you see, he had quite the abnormal rolling pin imprinted into his head, but after a moment or so, Naruto ventured out and wondered where he could get flowers.

"Hmm... I guess I should go ask some people." Naruto said aloud nodding. He asked about 7 people and gave up. Each one said "I don't know." or "Go ask someone else." ' _Jeez, why is everyone so mean?_ ' Naruto thought to himself as he sat down against the wall to think some more. ' _I'll ask some people I know! No more of those icy stares._ ' Naruto cheerfully thought and went on the rooftops of a building and looked around to see if he could find anyone.

' _Well, no one is in the marketplace..._ ' Naruto thought and went around Konoha to find some more people.

After a few minutes of rooftop searching he finally arrived to a roof where he viewed one of his friends. ' _It's Hinata!_ ' Naruto thought happily and jumped down to greet her.

--------------------------------------- Line Break--------------------------------------------

Hinata was taking an evening walk. After all, the problems she was having with the Hyuuga's were more then she can handle right now. ' _I wonder what...Na-Naruto is doing... _' she thought to herself and blushed at the thought.

She continued to daydream about Naruto standing there next to her, holding her arm, and with the sweetest expression ever and softly lip to her the words "I love you." Then he would...

Suddenly she was tapped on the forehead and was instantly pulled out of her fantasies. She opened her eyes to see who it was and felt her heart racing. ' _Naruto!_ ' Hinata thought happily and instantly blushed and almost backed away from him so he couldn't see her blushing.

"Hey Hinata! I gotta ask you something!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning. Hinata irked her head up and met his eyes but instantly looked away.

"Y-yes?" Hinata asked, getting shyer every second. ' _I hope he's going to ask me out. _' Hinata thought, but a tiny frown was formed on her face the instant she thought that. ' _He's not going to ever ask me out... Oh Naruto if only I could tell you..._ ' Hinata thought sadly.

"I was wondering if you'd go out with me..." Hinata fainted.

------------------------------------- Line Break ---------------------------------------------

Naruto was thinking on how to ask the question. ' _Should I ask her for directions? Yea, that's a good idea._ ' Naruto thought but opened his mouth but no words came out. ' _Ehh... I'm not so good with directions..._ ' Naruto thought again and grinned at himself. Tapping his chin and looked at Hinata. She had a tiny frown at her face while her eyes were kind of dazed as in she was in thought. ' _Ahh! Think faster! Uhm. Er, I know! I'll ask her to take me there!_ ' Naruto thought and nodded excited that he was getting "smarter."

"I was wondering if you'd go out with me..." But Hinata fainted before he could finish the sentence. "...to the Flower shop." Naruto said smiling with his eyes closed as he scratched the back of his head. When he opened it, Hinata was gone. "Huh? Hinata?" Naruto asked and frowned as he sighed. "Where'd she go?" Naruto asked himself and took a step forward to see that she was laying on the ground.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled in fear as he bent down on one knee and looked at her. She laid there, eyes closed and mouth slightly hanging open. "Argh! Hinata wake up!" Naruto yelled, poking her in the shoulder. She didn't even twitch. Naruto slightly got annoyed. "Hinata! Wake up!" Naruto yelled again, this time a tiny bit louder. He poked her a little harder. She slightly moaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Hinata! You're awake!" Naruto yelled, smiling. _' Whew! What a relief! She's not dead! '_

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked looking into his deep sky blue eyes. _' Did I faint again? Oh noo! I did didn't I? '_

"Hinata! You fell asleep on me!" Naruto exclaimed, clearly not knowing that she had fainted right in front of him. Hinata blushed slightly.

"Uhm... I... uhm..." She started hesitating again but Naruto ignored that.

"Hinata, you shouldn't fall asleep on people it's rude." Naruto said, thinking he was teaching her something. Hinata almost giggled and smiled at him and nodded. "Anyways, I was wondering if you'd go out to the flower shop with me." Naruto said, mixing the words up a little. Which was rewarding with Hinata not ' falling asleep. '

Hinata blushed at this, she was thinking of this as a **date**. _' Oh kami, I can't believe this is happening! '_ "Su-sure Naruto..." Hinata replied, agreeing. Naruto grinned and then shot his fist in the air.

"Let's go!" He shouted, rather loudly to add, I mean sheesh this kid's got a lot of air in those lungs. Hinata on the other hand was smiling as she got up, ' _he doesn't know much manners, I'll have to teach him that_ ' Hinata thought blushing before the two went jumping towards the Yamanaka Flower shop.

------------------------------------------ Line Break ----------------------------------------------------

Ino was looking at the duster then back at the dust filled counter. She looked back and forth between the two in deep thought. "I'm not cleaning that up." She calmly stated.

"Yes you are! Unless you want to stay here the whole day Ino!" Her mom shouted, while running across the backyard, looking for something to kill the bugs that were eating her precious plants.

Ino sighed, picked up the duster and slowly and lazily started sweeping it. She could clean if she wanted to, but she could rather care less about what happened to this store, she wanted to be out there looking for Sasuke. The man of her dreams, she squealed at the thought of Ino Uchiha, or... better yet, Sasuke Yamanaka. ' _Naah_ ' she thought, Ino Uchiha sounds way better she agreed in her head with a nod.

The sounds of the Door's bells made her put the duster away, no matter who it was, she wasn't going to look like a maid. She's not gonna be seen like that by ANYONE! ' _Except my parents of course_ ' she thought with a smile. "Welcome to the...NARUTO!" She suddenly yelled, surprised.

---------------------------------------------------- Line Break ----------------------------------------

Naruto thought going to the flower shop was wise. ' _Ino must be back at my house_ ' Naruto thought, and with a good reason behind it too. So that's why he decided to go to the flower shop. But when he entered to see a certain blonde haired kunoichi there, he was dumbfounded. "WHAT? You're supposed to be back at my house!" Naruto yelled pointing an accused finger at her.

Hinata was totally surprised by this ordeal. ' _b-back at his house?_ ' She thought, and got saddened. She was thinking they were a couple or liked each other. In her head, it was confirmed when Ino seductively said...

"Oh Naruto... we were waiting for you..." Ino giggled after saying so, putting her fingers to her lips. Naruto backed up and hit the door. Ino was still at the counter.

"What? What do you mean - we were waiting for you - huh?" Naruto asked in a shocked face, as Hinata looked down at the floor her heart beating a little faster.

Ino just fell down on the ground in laughter and an annoyed look appeared on his face. "What just happened?" Naruto asked. Hinata was as clueless as he was.

"Ohh... you shoulda seen the look on your face!" Ino exclaimed, still laughing as she pointed at him. Naruto glared at her with his teeth grinded against each other. "Hahahahaha! I love playing with you guys!" Ino yelled, trying to catch her breath. Naruto was still confused and slightly angry. _' Ahhh! '_

"How'd you get back here? I thought you were at my house!" Naruto yelled pouting. Ino caught her breath and looked at him with a smile on her face. _' This is gonna be fun '_

"Oh? Telling me what to do hmm?" Ino asked as she jumped the counter and started walking towards Naruto. Naruto couldn't tell if he was afraid or if he was hungry, cause he wanted to leave.

"Hinata, let's go before she kills me." Naruto whispered to her, and turned around to face Hinata, who was completely un-aware of what was happening. She thought that Naruto and Ino were together and now she had no chance. "Oi! Hinata!" Naruto yelled, tapping her forehead.

Hinata quickly got out of her state and looked up at Naruto, putting on a mask on before he could see it. "Y-yes Naruto?" She asked. Naruto sighed and grabbed her hand, and she instantly blushed. He moved towards the door but Ino was now in front of it.

"I've always liked a man that could tell me what to do." Ino winked. Naruto almost puked and Hinata got even sadder at this point. She took this moment to be right in front of Naruto. She had her face a few inch's from his and leant over to his right ear. Since Hinata was on his left side. She could clearly tell that Hinata liked Naruto, and she didn't want to make the Hyuuga mad at her for any reason. So what she said had to be secretive.

When she leant in, she whispered in the most sexiest, seductive voice she could muster up. "I've always loved men that took control of me.." Then softly moaned for him to hear. When she took a few steps back Naruto was totally... UN-FAZED? He just stood there!

' _No man just stands there un-fazed when I do that... oooh I'll show what you're missing out on Naruto. Then when you beg for it, I'll decline your request and we'll see who's the winner!_ ' Ino exclaimed in her mind. She glared at Naruto when he continually stood there.

"Na-Naruto?" Hinata asked quietly shaking him _' Naruto! '_ Naruto didn't respond. Ino finally got it struck in her head.

' _I'm such an idiot! I must sent him over the ledge with that! Hah! I knew I'd win and I just did it right in front of that damn so called ' most knuckle-headed hyperactive ninja! ' Yea! Who owns you Naruto?_ ' Ino thought in her head with a happy glee that she once again seduced a man into liking her. Then she instantly giggled. ' _Naruto? A man? Hahahahaha!_ '

------------------------------------------ Line Break ---------------------------------------------------

Hinata did not like this AT ALL. Not only was Naruto not paying attention to her, but also Ino was hitting on him! She and Ino even had a friendship going on and Hinata definitely knew that Ino knows that she likes Naruto. So why was she trying to seduce her Naruto? She had no flootin idea but she wasn't just gonna stand around here and watch him be cooed over while SHE watched.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked, grabbing his arm and pulling a little bit. She stared into his eyes that seem a little clouded... then a little blood came out of his nose. That's when Ino exploded into laughter. Hinata raised an eyebrow and pulled Naruto a little harder. "Naruto you-you're bleeding.." Hinata said almost inaudible.

' _Bleeding? Aww crap!_ ' Naruto quickly jumped back and wiped his nose, "Ahh! Ino! Look what you made me think!" Naruto exclaimed Glaring at Ino who winked at him and giggled.

"Ohh Naruto, what were you thinking?" Ino asked, smiling seductively. Hinata quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him away.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, confused, but Hinata just kept pulling.

"Na-Naruto, please fo-follow me..." She quietly whispered. Naruto was clueless while Ino raised an eyebrow and smirked. _' Hinata might have a wild side after-all, I hope this little... misdemeanor wouldn't trouble Hinata tooo much, hehe that was fun! I have to tease Naruto more! '_ Ino thought smiling widely.

------------------------------------------------------------- Line Break ---------------------------------------------

Naruto followed Hinata outside behind the shop. Naruto was confused about this whole ordeal. _' Why is Hinata asking me to follow her behind the shop? Maybe it isn't her! Maybe it's a ninja that's disguised as Hinata! '_ Naruto thought.

"Na-Naruto?" Hinata asked, playing with her fingers again. _' Naruto... oh no! I, I don't think I can tell him... '_ Hinata thought, putting herself down.

"Yea Hinata?" Naruto asked, studying her closely. _' Well she does look like herself, and she does act like herself... Ahh! But maybe this ninja's a jounin! '_

"Naruto I... uhm, well..." Hinata started, trying to get to the point but she just couldn't get it out. She didn't want to risk him looking at her badly just like Neji and her father did. _' I can't... I don't... but, yet I do... '_

"Hey Hinata, sorry to interrupt but, thanks for pulling me out here!" Naruto exclaimed, just to see her reactions. He studied her closely on this one, while grinning and acting like his ol' self!

Hinata blushed and quickly looked down, then muttered a "You're we-welcome Naruto..."

Naruto grinned even wider. _' It can't be a jounin! This is the real Hinata! '_ "Yea! Well, I have to go get some flowers now ok?" Naruto said looking into Hinata's eyes, which caused her to blush and avert her eyes. Hinata nodded. "Alright! Cya later!" Naruto quickly good'byed then jumped off, leaving a poor Hinata standing there.

------------------------------------------ Line Break --------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura frowned when Ino left. Ino had said "Naruto's not here anymore, so you don't have to be afraid of him anymore!" Then winked at Sakura. Sakura gave her a glare and then a "Hmph!" followed closely by a "I didn't need you anyways!"

Ino smirked and cheerfully said to Sakura, "That's why you didn't ask me to come here." Giving Sakura a hard situation to reply. Using that time, Ino left saying a "bye Forehead girl!"

Sakura stood there stunned. She groaned and then slumped to the floor. "Everyone's left me..." She groaned. _' We don't need them! We can go find Sasuke! CHA! ' _Her inner Sakura yelled, eyes completely big and expression totally cheerful. Sakura smiled. "That sounds like a great idea! I wonder where he is..." Sakura said, talking to herself before running to her room to change her appearance.

She went through her wardrobe and after casting aside several other Kimono Dresses, she picked a Kimono Dress. "Yea, I'll look great in this." Sakura said to herself, before changing. The thing was, she basically took off a fresh pair of clothes, to put on the SAME kind of clothes. Sakura twitched. _' we need to get a new wardrobe... '_ Her inner Sakura said, purely in sadness as she slumped to the floor. The however Outer Sakura just shrugged and giggled. "Yea, I guess so."

Sakura then left her room and practically slid down the stairs to the kitchen. Then she finally decided to leave the house after she grabbed a package of Naruto's sacred last Ramen and threw it away. ' _YEA! I got Naruto now! He loves his Ramen so much! Let's see how he likes that I threw away his last package of Ramen! ' _Her inner Sakura yelled. Sakura got this paranoid feeling that Naruto was watching her and looked over her shoulder but he wasn't there. She breathed a sigh, then muttered, "I gotta stop being so paranoid."

Sakura finally exited the house and thought it was ironic she left because Naruto again, this time because he wasn't home! So the hunt for Sasuke begins! Sakura then jumped off, a mischievous smile on her face.

------------------------------------------ Line Break --------------------------------------------------

Naruto decided to not get them flowers, but chocolates instead, cause he saw one of those corny Romantic movies, where you bring Chocolate and Flowers. Flowers was definitely not the idea, since Ino was there waiting for him. So Chocolates would have to work on Sakura, cause she was the one that was most mad.

Naruto put the chocolates down and dug into his pockets for his keys, he found them and un-locked the door then he decided to peek the door open just a little bit incase Sakura was waiting for him with Kunai's and Shuriken. To his benefit, and relief, he didn't see her, or any of her nasty trip-wire's.

So now, Naruto looked around again, this time he was in the house, peeking over corners and laying low. _' She could be anywhere Naruto, keep your guard up. ' _Naruto told himself, just to make himself feel better of course. Cause we all know that Sakura has a mean attitude.

"Sak-ur-a?" Naruto slowly asked quietly, right when he said that he launched himself to the other side of the room, his eyes watching everywhere and his hands up in a defensive posture. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he took the cheap broken clay pot that fell on his head in the air spiraling move he just did, and threw it in the trash.

"It's not like she'll know..." Naruto whispered, and instantly took it back. "Yea.. she'll find out, one way or another..." Naruto thought. Then suddenly, he heard Sakura coming down the stairs! _' Gotta hide! '_ Naruto quickly thought and dove behind the couch. He watched Sakura come down the stairs and into the Kitchen.

"What's she doing in there?" Naruto whispered to himself, and moved to get a better look. Then he saw her throw away one of his Special Ramen Cups. His eyes quickly widened and his jaw hit the floor and pointed a finger at her. "Wha...wha...wha?" He was in shock, but then he realized he was making too much noises and took cover behind the couch again.

_' You didn't see me, you didn't see me, you didn't see MEEE! ' _Naruto thought, panicking in mind. He then heard the door shut and peeked over the couch to see if she was really gone. He saw her out the window and pumped his fist into the air in victory. "I've got the Selthliness of a Ninja!" Naruto exclaimed, not realizing It's Stealth, not Selth.

Then Naruto ran over to his garbage can to save his delicious and gracious Ramen! He rescued it, washed it, and put it in a very secretive place, in his boxer droors! _' Hah! She wouldn't dare to go in here! '_ Naruto thought.

Then Naruto decided to save the Chocolates for a... much better time for forgiving. After he put his Chocolates away, (he also put in the boxer droors ) he then decided to study some more jutsu's!

But un-knowingly to Naruto, the girls discussed about meeting up before dark again, cause Ino hasn't even slept over yet! It was getting dark...

I'm trying to make my stories 1000 words bigger then the last one. It's getting hard ahh!


End file.
